barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Gone Glitter Gone - Part 1
(Opening Theme) --Skipper just finished brushing her hair-- Skipper: Now to rock me some glitter. --Skipper grabbed the spray of glitter, when she pressed the top of the sprayer, no glitter came out-- Skipper: Wha?! Barbie: Mhmm, a dash of glitter, and I'm ready for the red carpet. --No glitter came out from Barbie's perfume too-- Stacie: My skateboard's gonna look sick! --No glitter came out of her sprayer too-- Stacie: No! --They all went to the garage where they keep all their glitter in a glitter dispencer, when they pulled the lever no glitter came out-- All: Huh! No Glitter?! Barbie: There must be some mistake, we can't be out of glitter. Ken Brockman (T.V.): Oh it's a mistake, Malibu is out of glitter! We go now to a prominent member of the Glitteratti for a comment. Barbie (T.V.): I earge all my fans to remain calm during this crisise Skipper and Stacie: Huh? Barbie: I'm sure we'll all be glittered and glamurous again soon. Skipper: Wow! Barbie, even a glitter shortage doesn't rattle you. Barbie: Well it's always best to be optimi-(wining) who am I kidding? I'm a total wreck! I need glitter! Ken: I came as soon as I heard, and I brought the Barbie bummed out kit, tissues, concelation cupcakes, and a manly shoulder to cry on. --Skipper was crying and picked one tssue, and Stacie ate some cupcakes, and Barbie cried on Ken's shoulder-- Ken (on couch): This is like the hair gel shortage a few years ago. It was tragic! (crying while saying tagic) Ken: Not to worry! I'm on it! --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie waiting for glitter-- Ken: I did it! I created artificial glitter in the lab! Barbie: Oh Ken! Our worries are over! Ken: I call it "Flitter." --Then Stacie took the flitter from Ken-- Stacie: Oooh! Let me try it! Am I sparkly or what? (struggling to get unstuck from the flitter) My hands are stuck. Ken: Mmm, I might've added to much ultra glue. --Stacie struggling to get her hands unstuck from her head and her hip while Ken was talking-- Skipper: You're flitter's a flop Ken: Don't worry, I'll get you girls glitter, when Ken's on the case, he gets it done right. --Put hands on waist. Hands gets stuck. Harnds are free but gloves are still stuck-- Ken: This is it Taffy, -taffy sniffs the glitter from Ken's hand- the last precious bit of real glitter, now sniff out some more. -Taffy licked all the glitter in Ken's hand- Taffy! Taffy (on couch): It had some nice fruity notes, with a hint of beef and a full sparkly finish. Stacie: Who needs glitter when you've got rhinestones. --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie tries on the rhinestones but they're really sharp so they can hurt their plastic-- Barbie, Skipper and Stacie: Ow! Ow-ow-ow! Ow! Barbie: It's no use! There's no substitute for glitter. Chelsea: Would Dolly's dress look pretty with glitter, (Barbie, Skipper and Stacie look at Chelsea) or should I glue on some stars? Barbie: Chelsea, you have, glitter? Ken Brockman: The crisise has reached epic proportions, with glitter riots spraking out all over the country (some girls jumped into Ken Brockman because he's holding glitter. T.V. loses signal) Barbie: So, where did you get the glitter Chelsea? --Barbie, Skipper and Stacie comes closer to Chelsea-- Chelsea: You guys look weird! Are you okay? Stacie: Chelsea! Give us the precious! (speaking like a zombie) --Then Chelsea ran away to her room-- Barbie, Skipper and Stacie: GLITTER!!!!!!!! Ken (narator): Next time on Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse: Skipper: (laughs evily) It's mine! All mine! --The sisters chase who ever got the glitter--